Pre-Malec
by mommysladybug
Summary: This is before Magnus and Alec are together. This was a fic I wrote last year. Review please :) Hope you enjoy :)


This was a random fic I wrote last year. :) Please, please review :)

* * *

**Malec**

PS: This takes place before there is a Malec. They are not dating(yet), and Alec is still shy with him, a little.

Alec was supposed to be staying with Magnus in place of Jace, who was out at the moment with the others. Magnus was put under a contract with the inquisitor about keeping Jace as a prisoner in his house. He had a loophole and let them trade Alec for Jace. Right now, Alec was standing next to the couch that Magnus was sitting in, looking around at the house awkwardly.

"By all means, sit down," Magnus said calmly looking up at Alec. Alec looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh… Um… Okay," Alec said sitting as far away from Magnus on the small couch that he could. Magnus looked at him and smiled.

"So what is the Scooby Doo Gang up to tonight?" asked Magnus. Alec had tried avoiding looking into his eyes, but there they were. They were the most glowing gold eyes he had ever seen. Magnus looked at him intently and Alec remembered that he had asked him a question.

Alec looked away and replied, "I think they are trying to do something on that boat, or something. I honestly do not know."

Magnus raised his eyebrows, "So they do not tell you these things?"

Alec thought about it for a moment and replied, "Well, most of the time I am with them, so they do not necessarily have to tell me."

Magnus smiled a little, "Oh, I see. And you are here tonight, not with them. Therefore, they do not tell you things."

Alec nodded a little and Magnus seemed to scoot closer, but he was not sure. "Well, I think they just do not like me and they are punishing you because of that."

Alec laughed a little, "Well, it was not necessarily my decision, nor did I have another option."

Magnus's smile dropped and he asked, "Wait, so if you were given another choice, you wouldn't have wanted to stay here with me?"

Alec realized what he had said and knew it sounded badly, now. He thought, _Magnus, why wouldn't I want to spend time with you!? Please don't make me say it outloud… _

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Do you want to get something to e-" Magnus was cut off.

"Magnus, I do want to spend time with you…" Alec muttered, just loud enough for Magnus to hear him over himself. Alec turned a violent shade of scarlet and Magnus looked very surprised, but pleased, to hear Alec say this. Magnus _obviously_ scooted closer to him this time and moved his hand to grab Alec's. Alec was still flushed and could not talk. He just let Magnus hold his hand and he tried to smile. Magnus giggled a little and scooted as close as he could on a couch. He put one of his arms around Alec, who was pretty paralyzed about what had just happened and what he said.

"Alexander?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to go get some dinner. Do you?"

Alec just nodded and Magnus seemed to get the message. Magnus started to let go of his hand because he did not want to make Alec more uncomfortable than he obviously already was, but Alec gripped his hand tighter, as if for dear life. Magnus smiled to himself and kept walking. They were heading downtown, but they did not know where.

"Where do you want to go?" Magnus asked kindly.

"I-Uhm, I do not care. I am just glad to not have to refuse Izzy's awful cooking for the fifth time this week ," Alec stuttered. They continued walking in silence until Magnus picked a place to eat. Taki's. _Of course, _Alec thought_, because who does not like Taki's? _

They get seated and start chatting. "So how is life at the Institute?" Magnus looked at Alec and picked up the menu. "I don't know why I am looking at this. I already know what I am getting." he put the menu down.

"It's good. Little dramatic at times, but pretty good. What are you getting?" he asked and looked at Magnus.

"I am getting a medium well sirloin. What about you?" Magnus asked Alec.

"That sounds good to me," smiled Alec. Magnus smiled and picked the menus up. "Magnus?"

Magnus looked up and asked, "Yes?"

Alec blushed and shaked his head. "Nevermind."

"Alexander, you aren't allowed to do that! You can not just call my name and then say nevermind! That's not fair!" he looked like he might hurt himself, but he was still smiling. He laughed and looked at him. "Alec?"

"I.. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here…" he paused and realized that this was his moment, "Magnus, I… I am glad that they traded me for Jace…" his voice droned off and Magnus smiled wide. Alec continued, "I like spending time with you… a lot.. and…" he continued blushing.

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. He put his hand on the table as an offering and he brought his gold cat eyes up to look at Alec's. "Alec, I really, really enjoy spending time with you, too. You are a very.. unique person and I love that about you," he smiled, blushing. He realized what he had just said and he thought, _Oh. My. gosh. Did I just say that? That was really close to an "I love you." Should I take it back? _Alec blushed and looked away. Then, he looked back and took Magnus's hand.

"By unique do you mean awkward and shy?" he asked and smiled nervously.

"I mean, you are the most spectacular, special, amazing, perfect, smart, brave, funny, beautiful, person or creature I have ever met," he was staring into Alec's eyes and smiling like he was in a dream.

"Not as amazing as you…" muttered Alec's under his breath so quietly that Magnus did not hear.

"What was that?" Magnus asked. Alec turned bright red. He looked at his hands and started messing with them.

"I said I am not as amazing as you…" he said loud enough for Magnus to hear.

Magnus smiled and laughed, "No, you are much, much better."

Alec continued to blush and they were still holding hands over the table. The waitress came up to them and looked at their hands. She smiled and giggled. Then, she asked them for their orders.

"We both want my usual and one of those ice cream shake things. A chocolate one, please," Magnus winked at the waitress and she smiled and walked away. Alec was blushing and he held Magnus's hand tighter. Magnus smiled at him and looked straight at him. Alec thought to himself, _Oh, no. He is doing the thing with his eyes where he stares into my soul. They are so gorgeous… Crap. _Magnus smiled wider and moved Alec's hand in his. Alec felt a soft kick on his foot. He did not know what it was, maybe Magnus kicked him on accident. After a long moment, Alec felt another light kick on his foot. Magnus smiled at him deviously and looked away at the waitress, who was walking across the cafe to them with food. _Oh my god. He is playing footsie with me… _Alec blushed again and slowly brought his foot over to Magnus's foot. Magnus smiled at this slightly and went on to kick Alec back. This continued on for a while with each of them looking at each other eventually. The waitress came up to them and gave them their steaks and the shake with two straws. Alec blushed and looked at the straws. Magnus smiled at Alec flirtatiously. Alec smiled back and laughed out loud.

They ate their steaks and after they were done, Magnus gestured to the shake and Alec blushed again, but he started to put his mouth to the straw. Magnus did the same and then giggled. Their noses touched and they both started laughing. Then, Magnus backed off and went to pay.

They walked back to Magnus's apartment and when they got back, they went back to the living room. The clock on the wall said it was nine o'clock in the evening. They sat down on the couch and were still holding hands. They were sitting as close as they could on the couch and Alec leaned a little onto Magnus's shoulder. Magnus was surprised, but happy. After a what seemed like a minute for Magnus, Alec was taking his head off of him. Alec moved so that he was facing Magnus and he looked into his eyes. _God, he is so amazingly gorgeous, but I have to let him make the first mo-, _but his thoughts were interrupted when Alec started to slowly lean into Magnus. Alec cupped Magnus's cheek and smiled. Then, he leaned in and kissed him. It was a slow, soft, special kiss, for both of them. Magnus put his hand on the small of Alec's back and Alec melted into the embrace. _He tastes like chocolate, _Magnus thought. They kissed longer and harder until they needed to breathe. Magnus unwillingly pulled away and Alec smiled like an idiot.

They looked at the clock and it now said it was ten o'clock. "Okay," said Magnus, "I am tired, like, really tired. So I think we should go to bed. My bed is upstairs and you can have it if you want. I will sleep down here on the couch. And.." Magnus started, but Alec interrupted him.

"Well… We could.." he blushed at the thought, "Could we… maybe, share the bed?" he asked with a smile. Magnus smiled and nodded.

Magnus looked at Alec and asked, "Did you bring any clothes? Or anything?"

Alec's eyes got wide and he suddenly looked frantic, "Crap, I'm sorry. I knew I was forgetting something when I came here… They just told me I was coming here and I was.. excited… So I just came…" He muttered, but Magnus cut him off by pulling him in for a kiss. Magnus smiled into the kiss and Alec could feel it.

"Calm down, sweetpea. You can borrow some of my fabulous clothes," he winked and Alec blushed then nodded. They went upstairs to the bedroom and they got clothes to change into. Magnus was turned away from Alec and had got back into his routine of normal. He started taking off his shirt as if Alec was not even there. Alec looked, blushed and ran into the bathroom without a word. Magnus turned around and saw him run off. He blushed, then laughed. A few minutes later, Alec came in with Magnus's slightly baggy pajamas on. Alec's arms are swimming in the shirt and his legs are, too. _Oh. My. Gosh. He is in my bedroom, planning on sleeping with me, in my pajamas, trapped with me until Jace comes back. And he looks amazing in those pajamas. They make him look smaller, in a good way. He is so beautiful. Oh, crap. He said something, _Magnus thought. "What was that? Sorry, I was…" he paused to look Alec up and down. Alec realized this and blushed. He slowly walked over to Magnus and Magnus continued, "I was just admiring your beauty."

Alec looked at him with a questioning look, "What are you talking about? You are the gorgeous one…" he stopped realized what he said, and continued. "Your hair, and your gorgeous gold cat eyes… Your.. just everything about you is perfect," he said and his voice breaks because of how nervous he is.

"Thanks, but you have as much beauty as I do, if not more. I need not explain do I? Just everything is gorgeous about you. How cute you are when you stutter and blush. How much you care about your friends. Your amazingly perfect body. Your gorgeous black hair. I just… You are truly fascinating," Magnus said, looking at Alec. Then, he climbed onto one side of the bed and patted the other side for Alec to sleep.

"Thanks," Alec said as he climbed onto the bed, right next to Magnus, "Thanks for all of this. You did not have to take Jace or I and you did, so thanks."

"Anytime, sweetpea," Magnus took Alec's hand and Alec leaned against his chest. They fell asleep like that and throughout the night, they slept better than they ever had.

In the morning, Magnus woke up to being in a tight embrace with Alec. Alec had his arms around Magnus, it a hug, and Magnus had his arms on Alec's chest. They were both laying on their sides facing each other and he was an inch away from Alec's face. He looked at the clock beside his bed over Alec's body. It said it was about nine in the morning. Magnus smiled at the thought of Alec being so close to him and he remembered the previous day. He remembered Alec coming out of his shell of shyness and telling Magnus how he felt. He remembered how red Alec got when he told him that he liked him and when they held hands. He remembered the amazing kissing that happened. Then, he wondered how he could ever have Alec Lightwood in his bed right now.

Alec's eyes slowly fluttered open and the first thing he saw was electric gold eyes staring at him, only inches away from him. He was tired so he snuggled into Magnus's chest and embraced him even tighter. He put his face into Magnus's chest and hummed. "What was that, sweetpea?" But all he got in reply was another groan, so he laughed a little. He out his hand on Alec's hair and started stroking it. _Alec must not be a morning person. I have never seen him this early in the morning. I don't think he knows what he is doing… He is so adorable like this, but.. _"Alexander? Hon, do you want to get some coffee? Or breakfast? It might wake you up?" he asks while stroking Alec's black hair.

"No… No waking up.. Cuddling only…" he smiled into Magnus's chest and moaned something else about being tired. Magnus smiled and laughed again.

"Alec?"

"Hmm?"

"You are gorgeous, just thought I should tell you that," at this Alec clung to Magnus as tight as he could and he moved down. He put his head on Magnus's stomach and Magnus giggled and just laid there and felt Alec's face on his stomach. Alec still had a hard grip on Magnus, and he was much stronger, but Magnus did not want to take advantage of the fact that Alec was drunk with tiredness. He poked Alec's head and tried to wake him up. He finally tried to move from the embrace, but was not surprised to find that he could not move Alec very easily. So he did the alternative: he took the blanket off of them and it was suddenly very cold. This did not work very well, considering Alec just snuggled closer.

"Alexander..?" asks Magnus, trying to get something other than a moan out of him.

"Sweetpea?" he tried, but failed again.

"Beautiful?" still nothing.

"Hot stuff?" Alec all the sudden was awake and was realizing what was going on.

"Crap.." muttered Alec as he got up from the bed. He looked apologetically at Magnus and was blushing. He stood facing away from Magnus and said, "I am sorry.. I am.. I am sorry.."

Magnus was off the bed in a second and next to Alec, "You think I minded?" he whispered as he raised his eyebrows and smiled devilishly. Alec blushed and smiled back.

"I hope you didn't.." he murmurred. He looked at Magnus and took his hands in his own. "So you didn't mind how-" he was cut off by Magnus.

"Cuddly you are in the mornings? No. It just adds to your cuteness factor. It just is just one more thing that I love about you," he smiled and kissed Alec. Alec smiled and kissed him back.

"Now that you are out of bed and off of me…" Magnus winked, "Do you want to go get some coffee?"

"Sure, sounds great. I am still extremely tired," he laughed.

"Oh, so do you want to stay in bed all day?" smiled Magnus, which caused Alec to laugh.

"Only with you," he realized that he had not know Magnus for very long. _He thinks I am moving too fast… _Alec thought.

Magnus laughed and grabbed Alec's hand. He dragged him downstairs and they made some expensive coffee that Magnus had. "See, this way we don't even have to get dressed!" he smiled and gave one of the coffees to Alec. They let them cool as they talked.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, "How did you sleep?"

Alec laughed, actually laughed at this, and said through his laughs, "How do you think?"

Magnus started laughing with him and then they started sipping their coffee. They finish drinking their coffee, Alec had three, and they went to get dressed. "Magnus?" Alec asked with an embarrassed face.

"Alexander, you are welcome to any of my clothes," he said with a wink. Alec smiled, and for once, did not blush. Magnus walked up to Alec and grabbed his hands. He smiled seductively and looked into Alec's eyes with his cat eyes. "I would _love _to pick out your outfit," he continued with the same look. He put his face right next Alec's and alec blushed this time.

"I guess…" he smiled with a weird facial expression. So they went upstairs to Magnus's bedroom and Magnus picked out an outfit for Alec. It was black skinny jeans, a loose white shirt, and a black belt. Alec raised his eyebrows at this choice because he did not think he looked all that good in skinny jeans. He put them on and Magnus came back up when he was done.

"Hey! You look fantastic!" he practically squealed. He started looking him up and down again. Alec blushed because he had never been the center of anyone's attention like this. He smiled because of how much fun Magnus was having, dressing him up like this. Magnus continued, "You should let me buy you clothes."

Alec looked at him and blushed. "No, you don't have to-" he was cut off.

Magnus got up really close to his face and looked at him lovingly. He murmured, "but I want to," he stroked Alec's hair and he smiled, staring at him with his gold eyes. Alec smiled back and just laughed. Then Magnus leaned in and kissed him. This time, Alec tasted like coffee, Magnus smiled again and moaned into the kiss. This made Alec blush more than he already was. Alec put his arms around Magnus and deepened the kiss. They just stood there kissing for a little while until they heard the doorbell ring.

They broke away and Magnus went to get the door. When he opened the door, he saw Jace standing there. His smile fell and he let Jace in. "Hi, where is Alec?" asked Jace awkwardly. He just stood there with a weird look on his face. He looked around Magnus and saw Alec in the kitchen.

"In the kitchen. You can come on in," he waved for him to come in. "Alexander, Jace is here!" he yelled into the kitchen's direction.

"Oh," Alec was put out. He had been having so much fun with Magnus and now he had to leave, otherwise it would look bad. Besides that, Jace was there, so he could not do anything anyway. He came out into the livingroom area and smiled a little. "Hi, Jace. What are you doing here?"

Jace raised his eyebrows and looked slightly amused, "Well, considering I am Magnus's prisoner… I have to be here otherwise the Inquisitor will find out and get mad blah blah blah…"

"Oh, duh. Okay, well.. I guess I am leaving then," Alec found himself staring at Magnus, who returned the look.

"You don't have to leave…" Magnus muttered and looked at Alec sadly.

"But you said that you could only have me out of here for so long, didn't you?" asked Jace and Magnus smiled.

"I only said that because I did not think you would send Alexander, but now that he is here, I like him quite a bit better than I like you, shadowhunter," he winked at Alec, who blushed and looked away from them.

Jace pretended to look hurt, turned to Alec, and smiled. "Get some, Alec!" he laughed and walked out the door. Magnus turned to Alec, who was really red. He walked over to him and Alec backed away slightly. Magnus looked hurt and went to stand a little ways away.

"What's wrong, sweetpea?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

Alec looked up at him with a angry and embarrassed face. He was still red, but he was obviously angry. "What you said to Jace! I.." he paused and exhaled, "I haven't officially come out to anyone except Izzy," he looked at his hands and played with them. Magnus's eyes got big and he blushed. All of the sudden, he felt terrible. Magnus felt like he had been stabbed in the heart.

"Oh my god. Alexander, I am so sorry! I- you.. I just didn't even think about it! I.." He took in a sharp breath and walked towards Alec a step. He looked directly at Alec and Alec looked heartbroken. "I just, I guess I thought you were out and everything… With.. everything that happened… I am so sorry!" he continued to apologize. Then, he was hit with a sudden realization, "Oh, gosh. I have screwed this one up already. You probably don't even want to look at me anymore. I don't care if the Clave gets mad at me, or locks me up, or whatever. You can go if you-" he was interrupted by Alec, who grabbed him and kissed him. It was an understatement to say that Magnus was confused, but went with it and wrapped his arms around Alec.

Alec pulled away and looked at Magnus, in the eyes this time, "Magnus, I am not leaving! I lo- like you too much to do that! I want to continue to hang out and… do.. whatever this is…?" he asked with a small, questioning smile.

"Oh, what are we, you mean?" Magnus looked at him with surprise evident in his eyes and continued, "I don't know, but I like it," he smiled and looked at Alec with even more passion than before, "And I want to continue it. But what do you _want _of us, Alexander?"

Alec looked at him, sighed, and leaned up against him. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's back and smiled. "Honestly?" he asked, "I have never been in any sort of relationship. I have never.. I had never kissed anyone and I have not come out yet," he paused and Magnus felt like dying on the spot, "But, I really, really like you a lot, Magnus. And I want us.. I want to be with you. I want to come out and I want to be able to kiss you wherever and whenever I feel like it. Magnus, I… I know we haven't known each other that long, so it makes sense to try and take things slow but-" Magnus cut him off.

"Alexander, I have been taking things slow since the party, but I understand if you want to take some time for whatever is going through that beautiful brain of yours," he smiled and kissed Alec's forehead.

"I do need time to come out.. But, if you want to, can we try? To be together, I mean," Alec asked, looking at Magnus and smiling.

Magnus smiled the widest he had and nodded. He walked over to Alec and grabbed his hands in his own. "Alexander, I… Of course I do. I have been waiting for you since I met you. I have lo- liked you since then," he leaned in and kissed Alec, who blinked and smiled.

After a moment, they broke apart and Alec grabbed Magnus's hand. "Magnus?"

"Yeah?" Magnus asks.

"How old are you?"

Magnus smiled and squeezed Alec's hand, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Alec got wide eyed and nods, "Oh my gosh! Are you like a 400 year old warlock?"

Magnus started giggling and Alec was staring at him, "Alexander, I am about 800 years old."

Alec raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Okay, was not expecting that. I mean, yeah you are obviously immortal, but you look so.. so…"

"Handsome? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Youthful? Amazing for my age?" Magnus started laughing.

Alec laughed and said, "Young looking, I was going to say you look young. But all of those things are true also," he winked and then blushed.

"So what do you want to do now?" asks Magnus with a smile.

"Oh, ummm.." he paused and looked at Magnus, "I don't care."

Magnus looked deviously at Alec. "So, what do you think, should we go get some brunch? Maybe.." he paused and his eyes lit up, "Italian?"

Alec smiled and asked, "Can you do that?" his eyes glistened in the light and Magnus grabbed his hand in reply. Alec laughed and Magnus said, "Oh, Alexander. You really should not have said that."

Once they got outside to a safe area, Magnus started chanting something and Alec just stood and watched. Magnus made some motions with his hands and poof! There was a portal. Alec's eyes widened and he laughed out loud. "Magnus, is it okay for you to be doing this? Is it… safe?" he asked with a laugh.

Magnus smiled, grabbed his hand, and said, "I guess we'll find out, huh?" He pulled Alec through and they felt like they were free falling from the planet into nothingness. Alec gripped Magnus's hand tighter, as if to not lose him. When they landed on solid ground, Magnus landed on the ground, stomach up. Then, Alec fell on top of him. Magnus started giggling and laughing, which made Alec join in and then he got off of Magnus. Alec looked around and smiled. It was beautiful here. Alec and Magnus were in Italy.

"Oh, my gosh. It is so gorgeous here!" says Alec, who was very excited.

Magnus took Alec's hand and smiled at Alec's reaction, he blushed. "Yeah, it is. So let us go!" he dragged Alec all the way around Italy until he found the restaurant he wanted to go to. Alec noted that Magnus seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go. They walked into the restaurant and they were seated by a nice waitress. She smiled at Magnus and said something in Italian. He replied and kissed her hand. She gave him a flirtatious smile and then seemed to notice Alec. She asked him something in Italian and he responded by taking Alec's hand in his own. Alec blushed and Magnus smiled reassuringly at him. The waitress looked at Alec and smiled. She took their orders and then waltzed away.

"Who was that?" Alec asked curiously.

Magnus smiled and said, "Oh, that was Bella."

Alec was still curious so he asked, "Who is Bella?"

Magnus laughed, "I have known her for a long time. She is a Warlock, too. She was a friend of mine a while back," he looked away.

Alec was smiling and Magnus laughed, "So I take it you like it here?"

Alec nodded and smiled wider. "Thanks for taking me here. I am already having so much fun, just hanging out with you," Alec laughed.

Magnus went slightly stiff and said, "Alexander, I hope you know this means more to me, at least, than 'hanging out.' Don't you?" Alec blushed and nodded. Magnus put his hand under Alec's chin and lifted it up to look into his eyes. "Hey, I am really happy to be here with you," he said with a smile. Then, Bella came back with their food. They ate it and it was delicious.

Alec looked at his phone and saw a text from Jace. His heart raced when he saw what is said: **Alec, are you and Magnus dating? Because I think you need to come clean. **Alec blushed and did not know how to reply to this. He decided to send: **I don't think it is any of your business. **Alec's eyes widened when he saw what Jace sent next: **Alec, what are we? In preschool? Alec, tell Magnus to treat you well. **Magnus realized that Alec was texting and he asked, "Who ya textin'?

"Jace. Who is being an ass," Alec said and Magnus stiffened.

Magnus asked, "Alexander, I have a question."

Alec looked at him, "Yeah?"

Magnus decided being blunt was the best way to go here. "Do you have feelings for Jace?"

Alec's eyes widened and he looked down to play with his hands. He did not want to lie, nor did he want to hurt Magnus, but he was honestly just confused about his feelings. "Magnus, I…"

Magnus's eyes got really sad all of the sudden, "I get it."

Alec looked at him for a second and then looked back at his hands. The tears in his eyes were threatening to come out, "I don't think you do because, honestly? I don't even understand it. I don't understand any of it," he tried to explain.

"What don't you understand?" Magnus asked looking at his own hands.

Alec replied, "I have strong feelings for you.. I know that much."

Magnus was not happy with that answer, "Alexander, do you have feelings for Jace?"

Alec nodded a little and had tears stinging his eyes. "I am working on getting over them, I promise. I lov-..."

Magnus was shocked at this, "You.. You love him?"

"No! Well, I mean, yeah, but only as a brother. And I was saying… Nevermind."

Magnus sighed a little and said, "Alexander, we have been through this. You can not just say nevermind like that."

"It's nothing."

"Well, by the look on your face it isn't nothing," Magnus contradicted, looking at Alec.

Alec blushed and said, "I was just… I was saying that about you.. not Jace.. I love Jace but just as a brother, and yeah, I thought I had a crush on him, but it was just like he said. He was safe and I could avoid having a real relationship because of him."

"Wait, so.. You meant me?" Magnus asked with an honestly confused face.

"Yeah…" Alec said, looking at his hands again.

"Oh," Magnus said. The next few minutes were silent and Alec felt like he was dying. He knew he did not know Magnus that well and they had only known each other for a little while. He knew that Magnus did not love him, and he was not even sure how that came out of his mouth in the first place. He felt like running away and never coming back. He was blushing and trying hard not to let the tears fall. They were gathered in his eyes. _Great, _he thought, _the first guy I liked was my adoptive brother. The second one is the only one that could even reciprocate the feelings and I blew it. I don't even understand what happened or why I said that. Gosh, he is taking forever to reject m- _his thoughts were interrupted by Magnus saying, "Alexander, I love you. More than you know, and probably more than I know because I love you already just from the few weeks I have known you. I love you more than I have anyone else and I fell in love with you at that party. And everytime I see you since then, I have fallen a little bit more. I just.. I thought that you still liked Jace, so I was worried if I told you, you would reject me."

"Me? Reject.. reject you?" Alec laughed a little and continued blushing.

"Yeah. You reject me. I had this thought that I was coming on to you and you were into Jace, so I could not ever have you. But you said you do have feelings for him, right?"

Alec nodded a little, "Since I have met you and he has met Clary, it has lessened every day," he paused to look at Magnus, "But… I get it if you don't want to be with me because of that fact."

"Alec, didn't you hear me? I said I love you, so obviously I _want _to be with you. It is just the question of if _you _are ready for a relationship," Magnus looked at Alec straight-on.

Alec thought for a second and nodded, "I am."

Magnus smiled and said, "Let me go pay, then we can get out of here."

Alec watched him walk away and he realized how happy he was. Then, he remembered the confessions of love from both sides. He got up to walk over to Magnus, who grabbed his hand. Alec smiled and they walked back to where they had the portal. They had to make a new one because they had been gone for so long. It was starting to get dark when they got back and they walked back to the apartment.

Magnus frowned a little at the thought that Alec had to leave soon. Alec looked at him and frowned as well. He asked, "What's wrong?" Alec thought, _Oh gosh, what did I do? I did something wrong. _Then, the angering realization hit him. He had to leave soon. He walked over to Magnus and continued to hold his hand.

Magnus looked at him and smiled sadly, "You have to leave soon… Otherwise, we will all be in trouble with the Inquisitor. I don't want to get any of you guys in trouble with the law."

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus and he murmured, "I know, but I will come back. I just won't be the only one here," then with a thought of Jace watching them kissing, he broke away and had grossed out eyes.

Magnus laughed and said, "I honestly don't think I want to know what you were thinking." This made Alec giggle and turn red. Magnus stroked Alec's hair and smiled dreamily. Then, the doorbell rang and they broke apart to get the door. When Magnus opens the door, Jace is standing there smiling like an idiot. He came in without a word and sat on the couch, "What's up, roommate?" he smiled at Magnus. Then, he turned to Alec and said, "So what have you two been up to while I have been abandoned and am probably going to get into trouble with the Clave?"

Alec blushed and looked at him, "We have been hanging out, considering you guys went away without me. I decided to take some time away from you freaks," this made Jace look hurt and Magnus laughed.

Jace looked at Magnus and said, "And he _isn't _a freak? Just look at him. Sorry, Magnus,"

Magnus looked at Alec, who was angry, "Jace you can not just say something like that to someone! And no, Magnus is less of a freak than you! And… Just SHUT UP JACE!" Alec blushed and looked hard at Jace.

Jace smiled and said, "Now Alec, you should know better than anyone that I do not stop talking on command," he smiled and laughed.

Alec just huffed and started to walk toward the door, but he didn't leave. Magnus said, "I will walk you out," this made Jace laugh really loud, more of a dramatic laugh. Magnus followed Alec out, shut the door, and grabbed Alec into a kiss. After a minutes, they broke away and tried to catch their breaths because of how intense it was. Alec smiled and Magnus laughed. Magnus stroked Alec's hair and said, "I will miss you," At this Alec blushed and smiled.

"I'll miss you, too, but with Jace here, I am going to guess we will be seeing a lot of each other," Alec smiled and thought about what he had said, "I didn't mean it in a dirty way.. I just mean that with Jace being here, we are probably all going to be here a lot. If you don't mind," he said quickly with a red face.

Magnus laughed and said, "You are always welcome in my apartment Alexander. No matter what time it is, or whatever. You can come, whenever. Besides that, Jace is kind of stuck," Magnus laughed.

Alec laughed and said, "Okay, well.. Bye, I guess. Thanks for today. I had a ton of fun with you," Alec looked at him because all of the sudden, Alec was in Magnus's arms. They were kissing passionately and Magnus smiled into the kiss. He pulled Alec in closer and kissed him harder. He put one hand around Alec's waist, and the other on his face. There was a perfect amount of lips, teeth, tongue, and friction in the kiss. Alec wished he could stay doing this forever. After a while, they pulled away unwillingly and Alec said, "Bye, then," and smiled. He walked away and Magnus went back into the living room, where Jace was lounging on the couch with his shoes on.

"Jace! Feet off the table! Now! Or I will stick the Chairman on you!" he yelled at a laughing Jace. Jace gave Magnus an incredulous look and Magnus continued, "And none o' yo' sassiness either!"

Jace opened his mouth to say something when Alec burst into the apartment. He looked around and saw Magnus. Alec blushed and tried to explain, "I.. I left my clothes here.." he said with embarrassment obvious in his demeanor. He was still wearing Magnus's clothes and Magnus laughed.

"You can bring my clothes back to me and you can just take your clothes home," he giggled and looked at Jace. Jace was laughing at the embarrassed Alec that went upstairs to the bedroom to get his clothes. Magnus gave Jace a look to shut him up and Alec came back down.

"Bye again," Magnus smiled.

"Bye, thanks," Alec smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you out again?" Magnus gave Alec a flirtatious look. Alec blushed and shook his head. "Are you sure?"

Alec laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I am sure. Thanks," with that he left again.

Magnus turned back to Jace and said, "You can sleep on the couch. I am upstairs. Don't bug me." Magnus walked upstairs and went to bed.

**AT THE INSTITUTE: **

"Alec! You are back! Did Magnus defile you?" asked Isabelle with wide humoring eyes.

Alec blushed and looked at his crazy sister, "No!"

"Did you defile him?" she asked with curiosity.

"No! Isabelle, I do not see why any of this is your business!"

"You are my brother, of course it is my business!"

"Wha-No, it really isn't, Izzy. Not at all," he tried to get away to hide in his room, but she stopped him.

"Alec, Magnus likes you! You need to go for it!" she looked at him and the look of realization set in. Her mouth opened and her eyes wide. "Alec! You already did!" she smiled.

"Isabelle, go away."

"Oh my gosh! I knew you liked him at that party!" she was smiling like a creepy barbie doll.

Alec finally managed to get to his room. He looked at his phone and he had a message from Magnus, telling him goodnight and he was pretty sure Jace was going to be eaten by Chairman Meow throughout the night. Alec laughed at this and sent back his own goodnight. He smiled and a new text popped up on his phone. It was from Jace saying that he was afraid that Magnus might either rape him or put him into a cauldron and eat him. Alec laughed at this as well, and replied reassuring Jace that Magnus was nice and would not eat him, nor would he sexually assault him. Alec was laughing so hard that he found it hard to go to sleep for some time. When he eventually did, he slept like a baby.

In the morning, Alec got up at about 11. He got up and slinked his way out to the kitchen from his bedroom to make some coffee. He was so tired that he bumped into the doorway while leaving his room, ran into Isabelle on his way out, and tripped on a step only to fall into the marble counter head on. Then, he saw Magnus standing there in front of him. He held out his hand and laughed a little. "You are cute when you are tired."

Alec was trying to wrap his mind around the idea that Magnus was in his house. In the Institute. In his kitchen. Holding out his hand. Alec grabbed his hand, slowly, and smiled a confused smile. "Hmm? Whatareyou… Whatareyoudoinghere?" he murmured.

Magnus laughed and said, "Jace claimed he wanted to get something… A shirt or something. And I am allowed to take him with me places, so I can still leave my house, luckily. Therefore, here I am."

Alec looked at him and blinked. He needed coffee before he said something really embarrassing. He walked over to the coffee machine and started it up. Magnus walked over closer to him and leaned on the wall next to Alec. "I see what you are doing. You don't want to talk to me because you are tired, right?" he smiled and laughed again.

Alec smiled a little and sat waiting for his coffee. Magnus knew him so well, already. The thought was kind of scary for Alec, but he appreciated Magnus. Magnus was such an amazing person and he had a right to be loved. Alec liked the way Magnus made him feel and he like Magnus a lot. Alec's coffee was done and he got up to make it. Magnus walked over to him and smiled. He came up behind Alec and put his arms around Alec's waist. Alec blushed and smiled wide. Then, another bright light came on and Alec almost fell over from how bright it looked compared to when he was not tired. He blinked and shut his eyes.

Magnus laughed and said, "You are so disoriented, and it is so adorable."

Alec made a noise that was supposed to mean "sure it is," but he was still too tired for talking. This made Magnus laugh even more. Magnus leaned in over Alec's shoulder to attempt to kiss him. Alec could feel Magnus smiling and he kissed him back, harder this time, but not yet as awake as he wished.

Jace came out into the kitchen and laughed, "Wow, isn't it a little too early for the makeout sessions to start?"

Alec blushed and turned to Jace, "Shup.." he mumbled. He glared at Jace, who thought it was funny and was now laughing his head off. "Jace…" he gave him a warning glance. Jace laughed because in the morning Alec was not scary. Magnus was stifling a laugh and Alec saw him. "Mugss.." but his words left him and he slurred his one word. He shakes his head and turns to drink his coffee. He chugs that one down and makes another cup. He is still not awake, so after the second one, he ends up drinking six more. Magnus looked at him with wide impressed eyes and Jace laughed.

Jace looked at Magnus and said, "It is like this most days. You will get used to his pattern of running into things and not talking until he gets his minimum daily coffee amount." This just set Magnus off. He started laughing and Jace was, too. They both fell onto the floor because of how much laughing was happening. Alec jst continued drinking his 8th cup of coffee, when he realized…

"I have to go to the bathroom…" and he walked off to his bathroom.

Jace and Magnus continued laughing and Jace said, "This is also a normal thing. After so much coffee, he has to pee the rest of the day."

When Alec got back, they seemed to be done laughing for the moment. Jace had a shirt in his hand and Magnus walked over to Alec. "Well," he paused, taking Alec into an embrace, "I suppose Jace and I better be going," Alec nodded and hugged Magnus back. Magnus leaned down to kiss him and Jace looked away. Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, "Bye."

Alec shivered and stuttered, "B-bye." Magnus laughed and walked out the door with Jace. Alec laughed, got another cup of coffee and walked back to his room to get ready for the day.

Isabelle called Alec out of his room, "Alec, are you ready yet? Come on, we are all meeting at Magnus's! You should be excited!" She said, while flailing her arms.

Alec thought, _actually no, I would be excited if you people weren't going to be there…_

Isabelle and Alec walked over to Magnus's and rang the doorbell. Magnus looked through the eyehole and saw it was Alec. He opened the door and let them in with a smile. "Well, hello, Alec! Isabelle, I am happy by your presence as well."

Isabelle opened her mouth to make a snotty comment, but was interrupted by Jace, who came out of the kitchen to be with with group. "Where's Clary?" asked Jace looking around Isabelle and Alec to see if she was there.

"She was going to go pick Simon up and come here, I think. That's what she said at least," replied Isabelle.

"Oh, great because, you know, we always need another mundane around," said Jace with a smirk. At the moment, the doorbell rang and Magnus went to get the door. It was Simon and Clary.

Clary walked over to Jace and smiled. "I think Simon has been part of this for a while, therefore that is why I brought him. In case you were wondering."


End file.
